Brilee Grace Corcoran
by rachelberry91
Summary: Rachel missed 9 months of school. Why? Because she is expecting a baby girl named Brilee Grace Corcoran. Who got her pregnant? Jesse St. James. But she wasn't willing to have sex at all like her plan to wait 'till 25. Jesse raped her.


**Chapter 1**

Rachel Corcoran. There she was standing in front of her mirror in her room getting ready for her first day of Junior Year. The Rachel Corcoran she knew was slowly coming back. She is learning to cope with her past. The past, or should I say 7 months ago, that changed her life forever. She was standing in front of her mirror looking at the baby bump that a selfish, bitter man gave her. Rachel Corcoran was raped.

After she told her parents and sisters about the attack, they gave her the love she needed, like they always have. They took her to the hospital and after undergoing some tests, they learned their little girl was pregnant, by a man that forced her into it. Her sisters took a little more time adjusting to it, blaming themselves saying that they should have protected her.

Rachel knew she couldn't get an abortion because this was a gift from God and no matter how it was conceived, she would give her life for this baby. Shortly after she found out about the pregnancy, she took time off of school and simply was homeschooled. Her baby was due November 6th and she didn't want to face the looks she was going to get from her school. The whispers, the stares, the pointing. It was all too much for her, but she needed to do it for her baby. For Brilee. Her baby was a girl. Brilee Grace Corcoran.

She was thinking about all of this while getting ready and finding the perfect outfit. She wouldn't let **him** destroy her life. She wanted to be a good mother to her baby girl. So she prepared for her day the night before and found her favorite maternity shirt which was a dark blue long sleeve top and white skinny jeans. Luckily for her, she was still able to wear heels, so she put on her black studded-heel boots and feather earrings with a simple star necklace. Lastly she curled her hair and pinned her bangs back with a white bow. She heard her sisters call her name telling her it was time to go, so she hopped into her KIA Soul and was on her way.

She finally made her way to the front doors of William McKinley High School trying to take in what she was about to embrace. She reluctantly pulled opened the doors and watched as every face in the hallway stared right at her stomach. She finally made it to her locker and gathered her things for 1st period. But it was the class she didn't want to go to. Spanish. It wasn't the subject she dreaded. It was the disappointed look on her favorite teacher's face that she was going to see. She was standing right outside the door and took a big deep breath. "Here I go." She whispered to herself as she turned the knob. She avoided eye contact with everyone in the room. She couldn't take the looks. The only people who knew about Brilee were her parents & sisters. She went through the whole summer with any contact to her friends as simple as excuses like 'Sick.' or 'Busy.' She didn't want the pity. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a familiar voice. "Rach?" It was Quinn's voice. "Hi, Quinn." Quinn flinched when she didn't hear her nickname. "Rach, why didn't you tell me? Is this why you have been avoiding us for the summer?" Quinn asked motioning to the other girls as they had already arrived. Rachel just nodded. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Rachel just started sobbing into her friends' embrace.

Then it came time for Glee Club. Rachel talked to Mr. Schue about her situation and needed to tell the Glee Club, hoping to not get rejected or shunned. "Mr. Schue, can I say something?" Rachel asked and Mr. Schue nodded. "I know I have been MIA these past few months. But I need to get something out. I didn't intend to come back from my summer…pregnant. But I had no choice. Back in February, I took some time off school. Actually a lot of time. Almost 9 months.

I went through a situation I hope none of you in this room have to through." Tears were now streaming down her face. "I fought as hard as I could, but it was no use. He was bigger, stronger, than me. He tied me up and I blacked out a couple times. He beat me for hours and said that… that he owned me and I was his. He raped me multiple times. I was left there for 10 hours and I woke up in the hospital after 3 days from a medically-induced coma for some injuries to be able to heal. I went to physical therapy to regain feeling in my legs. He fractured my spine, broke both my legs, fractured both my wrists, dislocated my right shoulder, broke 5 ribs and fractured 2 of them, and suffered a mild concussion." Everybody was crying by now. "When I found out I was pregnant, I was already 3 months along. I found out so late because of the physical and emotional therapy. After that, things completely unraveled. I didn't get much sleep because of the nightmares. I almost stopped eating, but for my baby's sake, I didn't. I started having seizures from the concussion. Luckily, my baby is perfectly healthy today." She stopped for a moment while smiling, but her smile faded. "But the worst thing about this whole thing is that the person who caused all my pain and suffering was someone I knew. Someone I trusted. Jesse St. James." Everybody gasped as she said his name. "He said that I deserved what I got and that he would find me no matter what I did. So I told my parents and they sent me to live with my sister until Jesse was found. They arrested him about a month ago and he has no chance at parole. I know that I haven't talked to any of you since I left, but I don't want you to look at me like I am broken and can't be fixed or you should pity me because I don't want that. I don't want to be pitied. I want to move on with my life. Honestly, I don't feel broken or hurt anymore. I am happy he was put away. My parents have moved on with the fact that their little girl went through such a horrible thing. My sisters have moved on with the fact that they can't be with me 24/7 and protect me wherever I go. I believe that everything happens for a reason. Sometimes good things fall apart, so better things can fall together. I understand that all of you in this room don't like me, but I don't want to be the outcast anymore. I want to be loved for me, not my talent." She was about to say more but Santana cut her off. "Rachel, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I tortured you for no reason. You didn't deserve what happened to you. I really hope you can forgive me and I am sure that we can become great friends." She said with a small smile on her face. Rachel smiled back. "I would really enjoy that, Santana. I hope that we can soon be best friends." Then Quinn spoke up, "Is your baby a girl or a boy?" "Girl." Rachel answered with a small smile on her face. "What are you naming her?" Mercedes then asked politely. "Brilee Grace Corcoran." Rachel replied. Then she turned to Mr. Schue. "Is it alright if I sing? I haven't been here in a while and I think it might make me feel better." Mr. Schue just smiled and nodded. Then she started singing,

_**I don't wanna be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life  
Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time**_

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now

Addicted to the love I found  
Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud  
Making time for the ones that count  
I'll spend the rest of my time  
Laughing hard with the windows down  
Leaving footprints all over town  
Keeping faith, karma comes around  
I will spend the rest of my life

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now

You helped me see  
The beauty in everything

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now  
It's all so simple now

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

(Catch my breath)

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
(Catch my breath)  
Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now

"I'm sorry." Before anyone could reply, she fled the room with tears leaking out of her beautiful blue eyes. _"I'll go find her." Quinn said. "Wait! Can I go find her? I would like to talk to her." Of course, it was Finn's voice. "I don't," Finn cut her off before she could say anything else. "Please?"

"Okay. But I swear Hudson, if you hurt her, I will kick you where the sun don't shine." Quinn said as she glared at him. He ran out of there as fast as he could. He searched everywhere for her. But the one place he didn't look was the auditorium. He opened the door as quietly as he could. Then he heard her beautiful voice. The voice he always loved. She was singing _her _song.

The song that she wrote. He heard her whisper something and he could hear his name. Then he heard, "This is for you, Finn." He smiled.

_**Last night I heard my own heart beating  
Sounded like footsteps on my stairs  
Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
Even though I know you're not there  
I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
Thinking 'bout everything we've been through  
Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
When time stood still and I had you**_

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

I know people change and these things happen  
But I remember how it was back then  
Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing  
'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,  
Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street  
Flashback to the night when you said to me,  
"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you  
Not before I knew how much I had to lose"

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

If you're out there,  
If you're somewhere,  
If you're moving on,  
I've been waiting for you.  
Ever since you've been gone  
I just want it back the way it was before.  
And I just wanna see you back at my front door.  
And I say

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would before you said it's not that easy  
Before the fight, before I locked you out  
But I take it all back now

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

You'd be here by now  
It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now  
Baby, what about the ending  
Oh, I thought you'd be here by now, whoa  
Thought you'd be here by now

He finally found his voice. "I am here, Rach!" He ran down the aisle, up the steps on the stage, & ended up 8 inches away from her. Then she kissed him. He had been waiting for that. Waiting to feel her lips against his. "I am so sorry, Rach." "I am sorry, too Finn. I love you. I never stopped loving you." "I love you, too. I never stopped either. I want you to be my girlfriend again." She kissed him one more time. "I don't think I could say no." They shared a passionate hug before intertwining their fingers and walking back to Glee.


End file.
